Mending Fences
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Another way the J&C confrontation for the CarSon Marriage O' Deceit could have went. J&C, Oneshot/Rewrite.


**Rating:** PG13 (Language)  
**Type:** Short/Rewrite  
**Author's Note:** This story is the way I felt the J&C "confrontation" for the CarSon Marriage O' Deceit could have went. Jacob does** NOT** exist in this story. **Feedback is Love.**

**Mending Fences**

Carly listened quietly outside the door leading to the living room. She pressed her ear closer—not that she really had to, she could distinctly hear Sonny and his lawyer on the other side.

"I think you should tell Carly the truth…"

"I don't pay you to think about what I should do with my wife." Sonny hissed. He walked to the mini-bar about to serve himself a glass of brandy when he decided on water instead. "Carly and I are staying married and that's final."

"She's going to find out sooner or later." Diane reasoned. "Don't you think it wise that she hear it from you?"

"Who would she hear it from?" Sonny growled, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"The DA knows Sonny—he's your brother and he hates you. You don't think if Carly baits him into a fight he won't spill that little detail." Sonny scowled. "Her cousin is the cop who found the witness…"

Sonny shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Carly loves me." Sonny sighed. "She'll understand."

Diane raised a brow. "Oh. Then I take it you will be telling her the truth. You will tell her that the cops found a key witness that can corroborate that Alcazar went there intent on killing you and that she didn't need to marry you after all." Diane narrowed her eyes at him, arms folded out in front of her chest. "That you knew all of this information before the wedding and specifically told me to keep it from everyone… 'especially Carly and Jason'."

Carly's heart dropped. She felt the angry tears pricking her eyes. Sonny had played her for a fool. He manipulated her. He manipulated them all. She bit her lip, fisting her hands tightly as her nails dug into her skin painfully. She wiped the treacherous tear from her eye as a hand came to rest on her shoulder. She didn't even bother looking to see who it was. Instead she shook out of his hold and left, dropping the wedding band on the floor on the way out. Jason didn't even look back as he followed after her, watching her get into the awaiting limo.

"Fuck." He cursed angrily watching the limo speed away. He turned towards Greystone angrily. "Fucking Sonny." He gritted out getting on his bike and following after the limo.

Max glanced back at Carly every so often through the divider. She was on the verge of tears he could see it and wondered momentarily what the boss had done to her this time.

"Max would you…"

He shook out of his thought nodding in understanding. "No problem, Mrs. C."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Just call me, Carly…" Her voice cracked at the end, "…please?"

Max nodded. "No problem, Mrs.…uh hum, no problem, Carly." He smiled softly, lifting up the divider and giving her the privacy she wanted. Max pulled up in front of Metro Court after Carly specifically told him she did not want to go home. He opened her door and she made her way inside going straight to the elevator without a second glance to anyone. Max went to step on the elevator with her but she stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Max, I just need to be alone ok?" He looked hurt and she smiled gently. "You're here now so get to work, huh?" She teased softly and he smiled. "I'll be ok. I just need some alone time."

Max nodded watching as she pushed the floor button her suite was located on and giving him a small smile before the elevator doors closed. She dropped her head back against the elevator wall waiting for the car to reach the top floor.

Jason parked his bike outside the hotel making his way inside he spotted Max. He didn't have to ask where she went he knew she was going to shut out the world so she could plot and scheme every way to make Sonny pay for this. He nodded at Max before stepping onto the nicely timed elevator.

Carly sat Indian style on her couch—a pillow tucked in her lap, her hands toyed with the fringes trying so hard not to cry. Sonny had manipulated her. He had played on her loyalty. He knew exactly what buttons to push—who to use—her boys, Jason, it didn't matter to Sonny. Jason had been there and she had been too afraid to look him in the eye. A shadow of a doubt passing through her mind that he had already known the truth and kept it from her. The tears pooled in her eyes as they betrayed her and fell down her cheeks. She didn't get to dwell long on the idea when a knock was throwing her back into reality.

She sniffled, narrowing her eyes at the door trying to be extremely quiet. More knocking. She remained seated when his voice broke through the door.

"Carly, open up." He sighed. "I know you're in there."

Carly sniffled. "Jase, now's not a good time. Can, um, can we just talk later…" _please?_

"Carly, come on…" He placed his hand on the door but then retracted "Can you just open the door?" He narrowed his eyes at the door, rubbing the back of his neck. "Please?" He insisted, unable to stop the small smile on his face. If anyone could get him talking through a freaking door and practically begging to be let in it would be Carly. "Come on, Carly. It's me."

Carly made a sound of frustration before she was stomping towards the door and opening it roughly. She wiped her eyes angrily. "What do you want, Jase? I said I wanted to be alone…" She made her way back to the couch and dropped down on it with annoyance. "If you're here on Sonny's behalf, don't even bother staying." She threw out coldly.

Jason scratched his cheek, sighing as he closed the door behind him. Carly closed her eyes in response. Jason took off his jacket draping it on the back of the couch as he took a seat beside her. Carly wouldn't look at him though.

"I know you're angry, Carly." Carly made a sound of disbelief. Angry was an understatement. Jason placed his hand on her shoulder. "You…"

Carly once again moved away from his touch. "I swear to god, Jase, if you make excuses for him…"

"Carly," He sighed. "I'm not making excuses for him."

"Just please…" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "…please tell me you had no idea. You didn't know about this and you didn't use our friendship to guilt me into this. Just please, Jase."

Jason looked away from her, hurt at the implication. He went to speak but his voice was gruff so he cleared his throat. "Would I _ever_ do that to you, Carly?"

"Honestly…" She narrowed her eyes at him seeing the hurt in his eyes she looked away. "I don't know anything anymore."

Jason shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you, Carly. You asked me once if I knew what you gave up for Sonny. If I knew what you're life was like now without him in it… and I do know. I've seen it Carly. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know." Carly breathed out, her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Jason shook his head at her apology but the hurt of her statement was still there. They sat back down again. "He fucking manipulated me, Jase. He stood in that damn courtroom—my family there…" She scoffed angrily. "Michael and Morgan watching…" She shook her head angrily unable to continue.

Everything was just a jumbled mess right now. This is why she couldn't be with Sonny. This is what she was preventing—what she was finally getting away from, and she had been pulled back in. She had been tricked and toyed with and she had married Sonny. Her mind was running now. Would Jax understand this at all? Sonny had tricked her so maybe he would give her a chance to explain everything.

"Carly?" Jason looked at her curiously.

She shook her head, "Sorry."

Jason narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you ok?"

"Ok?" Carly laughed humorlessly. "I'm fucking perfect, Jase. I'm married to a lying, hypocritical bastard. My fiancée," she stood up angrily, laughing coldly. "My fiancée is halfway around the world and he has no idea what's going on…" Carly shook her head, angry tears falling down her cheek. "I don't even know how he's going to react to this." She narrowed her eyes at Jason. "Sonny has managed to systematically fuck up every single part of my life. My engagement, my children having a normal, _**stable**_ life…He played me, Jason. He fucked with my head…played on my loyalties…" She sneered at him angrily. "Even got you to do his dirty work for him."

Jason stood up defensively. "I had nothing to do with this, Carly. I was kept out of this just as much as you were." He was not going to be blamed for this. He already knew what part he played in this; he knew exactly what he had done, but no way was he going to let her voice it. He couldn't. "Sonny lied to both of us, and just because he isn't here doesn't mean you are going to take it out on me."

"Fine, then fucking leave, Jason." She wiped her cheeks angrily. "I didn't tell you to come up here anyway. You did that on your own…your choice…" Jason glared at her. _What the hell?_ "Just like it was your choice to talk me into this."

Jason glared at her, trying not to get angry. "I thought it was a temporary arrangement, Carly. I didn't fuck you over. I didn't do this. Sonny did."

"Believe me I know exactly what Sonny did here." Carly shook her head. "And I hate him for it." She folded her arms across her chest protectively. "But you asked me to marry him. I cried in your penthouse how I couldn't do this…how I had a life away from him now… and what did you do? 'You'll be the reason he goes to jail, Carly.' 'Sonny can't make it in fucking prison, Carly.' : She wiped her eyes angrily, as she glared at him accusingly. "I ran out on him…again… and there you are doing his dirty work for him." She looked at him accusingly. "Knowing exactly what to say, giving me your word that you would get me a divorce. God, instead of finding another way, you let Sonny talk you into this. Just like I let _**you**_ talk me into this." She finished sadly. "And I listened to you. You played on our friendship…you used it to get me to do this for Sonny." She shook her head in disappointment. "And now I know exactly where I rate on your priority list."

"Don't, Carly." He gritted out. "I thought Sonny was going to jail."

"And you needed to fix that right…for Sonny?" Carly narrowed her eyes at him. "Forget that he shot a fucking gun in my direction…again! Forget that I didn't want any part of this or Sonny's life but I got pulled in again because of him and his stupid need to see me only miserable. Just forget all of that as long as the almighty fucking Sonny Corinthos is well taken care of and gets whatever the hell he wants. I know exactly whose side you've been on—whose side you are _**always**_ on…" She shook her head. "Just go, Jason. I want you to leave." She opened the door and stepped aside.

Jason looked at her in shock before he was slamming the door closed. He made his way in front of her. Carly stepped back with every move he made towards her. Her back hitting against the wall was the only reason she stopped. "I'm not leaving. I am _**not**_ leaving." He growled out coldly. "You don't think you're a priority to me…that you don't matter…that Michael and Morgan don't matter to me?" He stared down at her, his eyes angry. "Well you're wrong. And I'm not the fucking bad guy here, Carly. I wouldn't put your mental health in fucking jeopardy on purpose. I wouldn't mess with Michael and Morgan's heads. I was wrong and I made a fucking mistake..." He placed his hand over his heart, as his eyes seemed to completely soften in front of her. "…and I'm sorry that you got hurt." He looked down at her seriously. "But I didn't do this to you on purpose. I had no fucking clue that Sonny was lying."

Carly shook her head, biting her lip. She could practically feel Jason's body shaking with anger—with hurt. She looked up at him with unbearably sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Jason. Everything I said, I'm sor…"

She was cut off as he descended on her. She felt his lips against hers and froze for a second before she closed her eyes and reciprocated the kiss. Jason didn't know what had happened. One minute they were fighting, the next second she was looking at him with those eyes—with that look that made his heart break and he was kissing her. Her hand caressed his cheek. Her fingers ran along the line of his jaw as she felt the movement of his kisses. Jason's hand went to her waist pulling her lower body closer towards him and she moaned softly. That small sound had Jason reeling back to reality. _What the hell am I doing?_ His hand was tangled in her hair the other held her slender waist. Jason was breathing raggedly and Carly's head had dropped back against the wall.

"I—I shouldn't have done that."

Carly's lips curled into a faint smile. _It never fails._ "Yeah."

He didn't move though. Carly unconsciously licked her lips after that amazing kiss and Jason's eyes fixed on her pink tongue. She felt his fingers flex against her waist and she looked up at him. She smirked unable to hide the smugness from her voice as she taunted. "You want to do it again don't ya?" He licked his lips in response, gulping. She bit her lip her finger running down his Adam's apple. "Jase, if you want to kiss me…" She leaned forward whispering in his ear, "…then kiss me."

She knew he wouldn't go through with this. He was always pulling back from them. That was one constant factor in their crazy friendship or whatever the hell this connection was between them that no matter what happened it wouldn't be broken. She was always teetering on throwing everything into the possibility of a 'them'. He was the one always rationalizing and pushing it away. She couldn't stop the soft gasp that left her mouth as he took her up on her request. She was surprised to say the least. His hand was tangled in her hair; the other wandered under her shirt running against the heated skin of her back. He just kept kissing her, breaking away only when they were flirting on lack of oxygen, their heads swimming dangerously.

Jason and Carly breathed the much needed air into their lungs. Jason's fingers remained tangled in her hair. His voice was rough, hoarse with emotion. "I am sorry, Carly."

She bit her lip, shaky hands clenching and unclenching on the hem of his shirt, eyes wide—surprised and dazed. "I know."

"We'll fix this." He drew out softly but she could hear the sincerity.

Carly closed her eyes. "He'll fight it. And the boys are confused enough as it is." She spit out.

Jason's left hand came up to her face, cupping her cheek as his thumb ran along her pouty, kiss-swollen lips. Her eyes locked with his, staring intently. "We'll fix it," he repeated pointedly.

"What about this… us…" Carly looked away from him. "You're—you're with Sam...and me, I—I've got Jax now." Carly took in a breath. She could practically feel her heart thudding its way out of her chest. "Everything is just a complete mess with us isn't..." she trailed off, laughing humorlessly.

Jason tipped her chin up, making her turn and face him as he pressed a soft almost chaste kiss onto her lips. She looked up at him, confused…and he grinned. His thumb ran along her cheek, his smile never leaving his face, eyes twinkling bright blue.

"We'll fix it, Carly." And then he was pulling her in his arms. Her head made its way to rest in the crook of his neck as she breathed in the scent of him. "You and me…we'll fix it," he whispered.

Her heart warmed instantly, the weight on her shoulders growing smaller. They would fix this…them…their family. It wouldn't be simple—on either side, but Jason said 'we' and that was everything. A shift in their relationship was made with a few kisses and a simple pronoun. Carly closed her eyes and melted into his embrace. That one tiny word held so much meaning behind it. It was a promise of something… of everything.

** _The End_ **


End file.
